Phaedra
Archwing = |-|Atmosphere = The Phaedra is a large-caliber Arch-gun that shares design aesthetics and mechanics to the . |build2mission = Archwing Exterminate (5.64%) The Perrin Sequence Offering Senior Associate |build3mission = New Loka Offering Bountiful |blueprintmissionps4 = Market |build1missionps4 = Arbiters of Hexis Offering Authentic |build2missionps4 = Archwing Exterminate (5.64%) The Perrin Sequence Offering Senior Associate |build3missionps4 = New Loka Offering Bountiful |blueprintmissionxb1 = Market |build1missionxb1 = Arbiters of Hexis Offering Authentic |build2missionxb1 = Archwing Exterminate (5.64%) The Perrin Sequence Offering Senior Associate |build3missionxb1 = New Loka Offering Bountiful }} Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High and good damage – effective against armor and shields. *Atmosphere: **Good critical chance. **Good ammo efficiency, generating relatively small cooldown for the Archgun Deployer for every second fired. *Very high status chance. *Very high fire rate once fully spooled. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Low damage – less effective against health. *Archwing: **Has linear damage falloff from 100% to ?% from 100m to 350m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). **Low critical chance. **Extremely slow reload speed. *Requires a short period of time to reach optimal fire rate. *Low accuracy. Notes *Similar to the , the Phaedra has a short wind-up time before it reaches its full fire rate. Though the Arsenal lists a fire rate of 12.5, this is the fire rate before spool-up. Once fully spooled, the Phaedra has a maximum fire rate of 25 rounds per second, 100% above its Arsenal value. The fire rate listed in this page is the average of its initial fire rate and its maximum fire rate. **In contrast to the Soma, Phaedra has stats that favor status chance, instead of utilizing critical chance and critical multiplier that the Soma is known for. *'Phaedra Receiver' drops from Archwing Exterminate missions on Syrtis, Mars and Montes, Venus. Trivia *''Phaedra'' is a character in Greek Mythology best known for her role in Euripides' play, Hippolytus. Phaedra's name derives from the Greek word φαιδρός (phaidros), which meant "bright". *It appears that the Phaedra's UI icon is missing its barrel-like magazine. This can also be seen on the . Media Phaedra.PNG|The Phaedra PhaedraColorCustomization.PNG|Color customization for the Phaedra Warframe - The Jordas Precept - Highlights Update 17.5 Warframe - Phaedra (Somas big sister?) Warframe - All Arch-Guns (Heavy Weapons) - Animations & Sounds (2014 - 2019) Patch History *Shared Affinity gain now applies to Atmosphere Arch-Guns but only while equipped in the main hand. *Fixed not having a Arch-Gun equipped by default (if they own an Archwing primary weapon with the Gravimag insta﻿lled) when changing Loadouts. *Fixed an issue where players with Arch-Guns in their loadout couldn't Wall Latch. *Fixed Chroma not playing Arch-Gun equip/charged fire animations. *Changed the Arch-Gun Deployer cooldown timer to scale based on remaining Atmosphere Arch-Guns Ammo pool upon unequipping. *Removed unintentional ability to summon Arch-Gun in Melee Only Sorties. *Arch-Gun Ammo pool increased by 2x for all Arch-Guns in Atmosphere mode. *Arch-Gun Deployer cooldown has been reduced to 5 minutes instead of 10. *Fixed Clients not hearing the Atmosphere Arch-Gun equip sound. *Removed the dissolve FX when equipping your Atmosphere Arch-Gun. ‘ATMOSPHERE’ ARCH-GUN WEAPONS It’s time we equipped some serious floor firepower! All Arch-Guns can be used on the ground - or as we like to call it ‘Atmosphere’ - with the use of a ‘Gravimag’. Gravimag is obtained from Clan Research, or as a one-time reward from the Orb Heist Phase 3 Bounty, and can be installed on any Arch-Gun (with an Orokin Catalyst installed) via the Upgrade Arsenal - similar to installing a Catalyst. Comparable to the Archwing and K-Drive Launchers, a respective Gear item known as the Archweapon Deployer is required to activate your Atmosphere Arch-Gun. The Archweapon Deployer can be obtained by completing the Orb Heist Phase 3 Bounty. Atmosphere Arch-Gun General Changes: *Atmosphere Arch-Guns consume Ammo as opposed to unlimited Ammo/Battery in Archwing. Specifically new Heavy Ammo Drops which can be found from Corpus enemies in Orb Heist missions. Heavy Ammo Drops also reset the 10 minute cool-down when picked up, or replenish Ammo if needed. *Atmosphere Arch-Gun can be summoned in normal missions with the Archweapon Deployer, but once Ammo has been depleted there is a 10 minute cool-down until you can summon again. The intent here is to allow you moments of beefy damage output, and not become just another Primary/Secondary weapon. ﻿ All stat changes are for Atmosphere Arch-Gun mode, Mastery Rank changes are global: *Mastery Rank from 0 to 3. *Damage increased from 45 to 56. *Critical Chance increased from 10% to 14%. *Status Chance increased from 25% to 30%. *Magazine size decreased from 250 to 240. *Ammo Capacity set at 480. *Reload speed set at 2 seconds.﻿﻿ *Introduced. }} es:Phaedra Category:Update 17 Category:Archwing Category:Weapons Category:Archwing Gun Category:Archwing Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Puncture Damage Weapons